ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Winnie the Pooh (manga)
Winnie the Pooh (クマのプーさん) is a children's manga written by Tokyopop and Disney Publishing Worldwide. ''"As children we all grew up with Winnie the Pooh, we all the story of Pooh and his friends, we all know Christopher Robin,..... But what if we told you that Christopher Robin was that the first human too venture into the 100 Acre Wood and befriend Pooh and friends. Enter Elizabeth "Lizzie" Newton, a young woman from England in the Victorian era. One day when deciding to stroll through the woods, she accidentally stumbles into the 100 Acre Wood where encounters the title character and befriends him and together the two decide to go on journey through the wood. Joining them is shy and gentle Pigglet and the bouncing, hyperactive Tigger. Join Lizzie and her new friends on wondrous tale of friendship and love before Christopher Robin." '' Story Set in the year 1861, a time long before Christopher Robin, there was a young woman named Elizabeth Newton, but everyone calls her Lizzie for short. Lizzie was original born in London but moved to Oxford, England at the age of 6 and has since been raised there. Lizzie came from a wealthy family, her father owned libraries in Oxford and since then she always loved books, mostly fiction. After reading she always dreamed of having adventures like the ones in her books. One day, Lizzie decides to take a stroll to river bank outside of town but after seeing a few other people, she decides to venture into the woods to find a nice quiet spot to read her book. That's when she realized she found herself in an unfamiliar part of forest and fears that she's gotten herself lost. Then she sees a funny looking house connected to the base of tree. Lizzie examines it and sees that its a bit smaller than a normal house. She sees a sign next to bell that says "if visiting just ring" then rings the bell, but no one answers. Lizzie then knocks on the door a few time until the door creeks open realizing that it was unlocked the whole. Lizzie then thinks to herself to wonder who would ever leave their open but shrugs it off and goes in. As Lizzie enters, she is amazed to see that the interior is adorable and clean as she sees a cuckoo clock with a bear in a pot rather than a bird, a cabinet filled with empty honey pots, and an adorable little bed. Lizzie is adored until she gets too excited and accidentally hits her head on the ceiling. Lizzie then sees that the mysterious house's interior is a little too small for her stature despite the fact that she was able enter. Nonetheless, Lizzie didn't and decided to watch her head from now on. She tries to sit on a little rocking chair but it was too small for her, the chair gets stuck on her and successfully gets it off her bottom without breaking it. She then tries a little stool to sit on but alas, it too was too small and she falls on her bottom. But then Lizzie realized the the little bed was as big a chair, so she tries and realizes that it was just right, Lizzie then notices that its a little stuffy inside and opens the houses' window letting in fresh air, goes back to the bed and reads her book. After and hour reading, Lizzie finds herself very sleepy and takes a nap. Unaware the owner of the house had just returned. After napping, Lizzie wakes up face to face with Winnie the Pooh. Lizzie is frightened at first to see a talking bear seeing how impossible it was for one to talk. Pooh is confused and wonders why she's so scared of him. Suddenly, Pooh tummy rumbles so fiercely that it breaks open revealing his stuffing. Seeing this, Lizzie soon realizes that he's not a bear but a living teddy bear but Pooh tells her that the correct term is Pooh confusing Lizzie. Pooh introduces himself as Winnie the Pooh or Pooh for short. Lizzie however is still confused wondering how Pooh is even alive. Pooh however doesn't pay attention and his tummy rumbles again thinking of honey. Lizzie starts to laugh calling him a silly old bear. Lizzie calms down and stands to introduce herself but hits her head on the ceiling again. As Lizzie crouches and holds her head, Pooh offers to help by massaging his little teddy hands on her head which Lizzie is grateful though she assures him that a bump on the head is nothing serious. Pooh takes his guest outside saying that theirs plentybof room. Lizzie then properly introduces herself while doing a curtsy which Pooh laughs and tries to mimic holding both sides of his red shirt which makes Lizzie laugh as well. Lizzie wonders where in Oxford she is, but Pooh tells her that she's not in Oxford but in the 100 Acre Wood, a magical place inhabited by living stuffed animals. Lizzie is in disbelief as realizes that she's in another world. How could any of this be possible? Pooh says that its quite natural for him. Lizzie wonders how she'll get back home, but Pooh suggests they go see his friend Owl. He says that Owl is wise and may know how to get home. Lizzie sets out for Owl's House with Pooh as her guide. As they start their journey through the 100 Acre Wood, Lizzie wonders what kind of place is it. Pooh replies that it is mostly forest and hardly any towns except for the houses his friends live. Lizzie thinks to herself if she'll ever get home. The duo then arrive at Owl's house which is a tree house and they have climb the latter attached to it Pooh goes first followed by Lizzie who lifts the hem of her dress so she can climb. Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Manga